Applications using a millimeter wave of 10 GHz or more have been widely used for motion sensor products that detect motion to increase user interface (I/F) convenience, action monitoring sensor products for security that confirm an intruder in a predetermined space, 24 GHz and 77 GHz radar systems for near-field and far-field detection for an automobile, and the like, as well as fifth generation (5G) communications for mobile or 60 GHz communications. In a case of the product using the millimeter wave as described above, when a signal is transferred from a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) to an antenna or from the antenna to the RFIC, the signal should be transferred so that loss of the signal is not generated as much as possible.
Conventionally, to this end, the RFIC and the antenna are connected to each other through a coaxial cable to minimize signal attenuation, which is inefficient in terms of a space and a cost.
Recently, in a 60 GHz communications system, a manner of designing a 60 GHz antenna using a material such as a low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC), or the like, and then attaching the 60 GHz antenna onto the RFIC to significantly reduce a distance between components has started to be used. In addition, in a radar system for an automobile, a manner of mounting the RFIC on a main printed circuit board (PCB) and forming and connecting the antenna as patterns on and to the main PCB or mounting a separate antenna module to the main PCB has been used. However, also in this manner, it is difficult to sufficiently prevent generation of line-to-line loss between components.
Recently, in accordance with the development of package technology, a method of forming an antenna in an RFIC package has been developed, and a manner of forming antenna patterns on redistribution layers (RDL) of the RFIC package has been used in some cases. However, also in this manner, there are several design limitations in securing radiation performance of the antenna or there is the possibility that an error of performance will occur. Therefore, stable RFIC and antenna integration package design technology capable of having a flexible degree of freedom in a design and significantly reducing a design error has been required.